megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Persona (Series)
The Persona series is a spin-off series in the Megami Tensei family of games which began with the release of Megami Ibunroku Persona in 1996. There are currently six main titles in the Persona series. All the games take place in the same universe and share certain common elements. The series is inspired by Jungian psychology, from which it takes the name. Some of the themes and characters (like Philemon) are based on this. It is also the most commercially and critically successful branch of the Megami Tensei franchise. Differences Between Megami Tensei and Persona Unlike in Megami Tensei and Shin Megami Tensei, the Persona series really does not involve the player recruiting demons to fight for them (if they do in Persona 2 and Persona 5, the demon technically becomes a Persona). Many of the "demons" are actually known as Shadows. The player characters still carry a firearm and melee weapon like in Shin Megami Tensei, but magic comes from Personas as opposed from demons. Like demons, these Personas can be fused in order to create more powerful Personas. In addition, the lunar phases are important, which is a common theme in MegaTen games. Furthermore, while the Persona series uses real-world currency, such as yen or dollars, the Shin Megami Tensei series' currency are prominently identified with macca. The first Persona features an angled third-person perspective outside of dungeons, but dungeons are still navigated using Megami Tensei's first person view. Since the release of Persona 2: Innocent Sin, the first-person dungeon exploration has been removed (with the exception of the spin-off title Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth and Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth). Titles Main Games * Megami Ibunroku Persona * Persona 2: Innocent Sin * Persona 2: Eternal Punishment * Persona 3 * Persona 4 * Persona 5 Side Games *''Persona 3: The Night Before'' *''Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight'' *''Persona 4 Arena'' *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' *''Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight'' *''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers '' *''Persona Ain Soph'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Mobile Games *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Ikuu no Tou Hen'' *''Persona 2 Tsumi: Lost Memories'' *''Persona 2 Batsu: Infinity Mask'' *''Persona 3 Em'' *''Megami Tensei Chaining Soul: Persona 3'' *''Megami Tensei QIX: Persona 3'' *''Aegis: The First Mission'' *''Persona 3 Broken Shadow'' *''Persona 3 Illust Puzzle'' *''Persona 3 Escape'' *''Persona 3 Social'' *''Persona 4 The Card Battle'' *''Persona Mobile Online'' Enhanced ports *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3 FES'' *''Persona 3 Portable'' *''Persona 4 Golden'' *''Persona 5 Royal '' Animation Series *''Persona -trinity soul-'' *''Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Persona 4 The Golden Animation'' *''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers'' *''Persona 5 The Animation'' Movie Adaptation *''Persona 3 The Movie'' *''Persona 4 The Animation -The Factor of Hope-'' Soundtracks and Drama CDs *''Megami Ibunroku Persona OST & Arrange Album'' *''Megami Ibunroku Persona Original Soundtracks (Complete Recording Edition)'' *''Persona Original Soundtrack'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin Original Soundtracks'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin ~ The Errors of Their Youth'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Original Sound Tracks'' *''Persona 2 Batsu Punitive Dance'' *''Persona 3 Original Soundtrack'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Original Soundtrack'' *''Burn My Dread -Reincarnation: Persona 3-'' *''Persona 3 FES Original Soundtrack'' *''Persona 3 Portable Original Soundtrack'' *''A Certain Day of Summer'' *''Persona 3 Drama CD: Daylight'' *''Persona 3 Drama CD: Moonlight'' *''Persona 3 Character Drama CD Vol.1'' *''Persona 3 Character Drama CD Vol.2'' *''Persona 3 Character Drama CD Vol.3'' *''Persona 3 Character Drama CD Vol.4'' *''Persona 3 Character Drama CD Vol.5'' *''Persona 3 Drama CD: New Moon'' *''Persona 3 Drama CD: Full Moon'' *''Persona 3 Portable Drama CD Volume 1'' *''Persona 3 Portable Drama CD Volume 2'' *''Persona 3 Bonus CD '' *''Persona -trinity soul- Original Soundtrack'' *''Persona -trinity soul- The Sound of Christmas'' *''Persona Radio'' *''Persona 4 Original Soundtrack'' *''Never More -Reincarnation: Persona 4-'' *''Persona 4 The GOLDEN Original Soundtrack'' *''Persona 4 Drama CD Vol. 1'' *''Persona 4 Drama CD Vol. 2'' *''Persona 4 Drama CD Vol. 3'' *''Persona 4 The Animation Drama CD Vol. 1'' *''Persona 4 The Animation Drama CD Vol. 2'' *''Persona 4 Golden Drama CD Vol. 1'' *''Persona 4 Golden Drama CD Vol. 2'' *''Persona 4 The ULTIMATE in MAYONAKA ARENA Original Soundtrack'' *''Persona 4 The ULTIMATE in MAYONAKA ARENA Original Arrange Soundtrack'' *''Persona 5 The Night Breakers'' *''Persona 5 Original Soundtrack'' *''Persona 20th Anniversary All Time Best Album'' Manga Series *''Megami Ibunroku Persona (Manga)'' *''Persona: Tsumi to Batsu'' *''Persona 3 (Manga)'' *''Persona 4 (Manga)'' *''Persona 4 The Magician'' *''Persona x Detective Naoto'' *''Persona 4 Arena (Manga)'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth -Roundabout-'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P3'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P4'' *''Persona 5 (Manga)'' Novels *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Shadow Maze'' *''Persona 3: Shadow Cry'' *''Persona 3: Owari no Kakera'' *''Persona 3 FES: Alternative Heart'' *''Persona 3 Portable: Velvet Blue'' *''Persona -trinity soul- Novel'' *''Persona 4: Your Affection'' *''Persona 4: Kiri no Amnesia'' *''Persona x Detective Naoto'' Live Action *''Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade -Ao no Kakusei-'' *''Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade -Gunjou no Meikyuu-'' *''Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade -Souen no Kesshou-'' *''Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade: Pledge of Indigo/Beyond the Blue Sky'' *''Persona 4 Visualive'' *''Persona 4 Visualive the Evolution'' *''Persona 4 The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Stageplay'' *''Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold Stageplay'' *''Persona Stalker Club'' Category:Series !